zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RootFloatCream
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Why did you have to edit the Argentinosaurus page? It was better before! If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy Christmas, User:Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) ZTV I see YOU actually like ZTV. ---- Undo what you did to the awesome games page, that was my old website from a long time ago, I deleted the forum, the page shouldn't have content anymore. I did what you said ~Cryptile You want to see it? ~Cryptile33 Did you see it yet? If you did, did you like it? ~Cryptile33 Here, google this to do it. Zoo Tycoon Fanfiction Wiki. You should be able to find it. ~Cryptile33 Like what. Give a list, okay? ~Cryptile33 Tell other people about this new wiki okay? ~Cryptile33 At least you can still edit it ~Cryptile33 P.S. Why don't you do some? Okay? Lets hope so! ~Cryptile33 Hey! Love the new changes to the wiki! I joined the ZT2 wiki a couple years ago as Awesomeopossum and I tried to add some more information about the animals, but I didn't do a very great job. Please let me know if there's anything I can do. It's nice to see someone revive this dead wiki after so long Casualgamingofficial (talk) Hi RootFloatCream. I just wanted to ask, are you a ZT2 designer? Fudgeboy44 (talk) 05:49, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for taking the time to help this wiki out. I'd recommend fixing up the main page first and foremost though - it's really old and out of date :/ --JVM (Talk) 02:38, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rootfloatcream. I just wanted to tell you that something went on. The list of designers was edited by a "wikia contributor" and it contained unpleasant words. I suggest you take a look. Fudgeboy44 (talk) 07:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, never mind my last message. The list was remade by Octogonapus97. He said the suspect must have been a guy named Dark Auk. Hello! :) RaceTime911 (talk) 00:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Site spiff Hi, RootFloatCream! I was wondering if you might be interested in a site spiff, including backgorund, main page, and color scheme? I'd be more than happy to assist! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) Wanting to help the wiki Nice to meet you, RootFloatCream. I am a new user, UltraGamingKid. I would be glad to help the wiki. I have recently been reformatting and editting many of the (disorganized) articles. I hope I can make the best of the wiki. I would be glad to take suggestions on what to add to the wiki. I'm not the greatest with knowledge on the user-made games and whatever. Thanks. UltraGamingKid (talk) 02:59, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi rootfloatcream, I was just asking if i ( or someone else ) could delete a page i made? If you search it on this wiki its called sika and someone could get it when they had three generations of bengal tiger and one would be white, but this is false, as i have not actually tried it yet, so i would also like to apologize. ( i got this fake cheat from my friend, as she later said it was a joke ) so please tell me if i ( or someone else ) could delete it. 22:49, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Yo Just wanted to say it's nice to see somebody take some charge around here again. --JVM (Talk) 09:46, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you unlock the Zookeeper's Hangout IV and Jenra pages now? Seeing as alot of the vandals of them were banned. Hi Hi RootFloatCream. My name is Cp kid (I prefer being called CK since i'm no longer a kid), and I was just browsing this wiki. From what i've seen, I must commend you on the work you've done. It seems like not only did you adopt this wiki almost a year ago, but you're also acting as the only active administrator, and you're still doing a good job at maintaining the wiki and the community. Anyways, I myself am an avid fan of the original Zoo Tycoon series (as well as a somewhat skilled wiki editor), and I was curious of a few things since i'd like to edit here in the future if not right away. *I read over the simplified ruleset already, it's nice, basic, common sense stuff. It also pointed out that fan-made content is allowed here (which makes sense since only so much can be edited about the original Zoo Tycoon games). (I don't know why i'm pointing this out but since I am i'll just leave it) :*Although I read the rules, I was curious to see if there was any certain guidelines for animal pages or anything else. :*I've never made myself accustomed to fan-made content, so that isn't really a strong suit of mine at all. However, for the sake of research I was curious as to if there are any guidelines for what can and can't be done in terms of fan-made pages (so I can keep my eyes open for any discrepancies). For example, I wasn't really sure if pages (of animals, biomes and such) could be made for all fan-made expansions, or just some sort of pre-determined "popular" expansions. *Also, just another random question. Do you have any idea how many people edit the wiki? Thanks for your help, I look forward to editing here soon :) CK (Talk) 03:43, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Fan-made content To be honest, originally I didn't like the idea of having fan content on the same wiki as official content. However, once I thought about it I realized that there's only so much to write about the original games, so fan-made content would make sense to keep the wiki expanding. The only problem I still have is that I think it may be more beneficial to make templates to place at the top of fan-made content pages, just to clarify to viewers that a certain subject is fan-made and has no relation to the official games (other than the fact that it's fan made). I feel it would be more beneficial because sometimes viewers may not notice the categories, and templates at the beginning of a page would be more noticeable. Also, I have a few more questions if that's ok :P *Are there any pages pertaining to items/places (buildings) in Zoo Tycoon (the whole series)? Examples include Gift Carts, Zoo Map, animal feeders, Hot Dog Stand, etc. *Also, a few more wiki-based questions: :*Do you know any of the history of the wiki? If, not maybe I could research and find some history of the site for the heck of it (promotions, important changes, founding dates, etc.) :*Also, Is the site reffered to as the Zoo Tycoon Wiki or Zoopedia? I noticed that some areas on the main page, as well as the former logo referred to the site as Zoopedia, but the current logo as well as some other areas refer to the site as the Zoo Tycoon Wiki. CK (Talk) 06:17, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Empty Pages Root, we have someone adding blank pages to the wiki. It's a contributer, though. Peenut2k7 (talk) 23:20, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the reply, let me know if there are any pages that need to be done. I also noticed there are like no pictures of the zoo tycoon 3 animals :( Badges Is it possible for there to be custom badges with zoo tycoon related pictures and or have "animal" badges for edits to specific animal pages? (I.E. if you edit the African Elephant page, you get an African Elephant badge and so on) ColumbianAmerica (talk) 07:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC)User:ColumbianAmerica Vandalism Sir, it appears we are about to undergo a vandal attack. Here is the rather badly written warning, if you didn't see. Peenut2k7 (talk) 04:27, September 8, 2014 (UTC) THE WIKIS GETTING HIJACKED BY ZTV INSURGENTS New Main Page Concept I am engineering a new, modern main page concept for ZooPedia based on a Wiki I am staff on and would be happy to show it to you if you can figure out how. It should also streamline adding News and Featured Articles, though it still needs a bit of tweaking. --JVM (Talk) 12:16, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Header/Logo Image Change? Hello, this is Peenut2k7! Recently, the wiki has been undergoing a massive overhaul in terms of quality, and as JVM has stated, there may be a look overhaul as well. This is why I decided to bring this to attention, an idea to change the wiki's header. I'm hoping you put the idea into consideration, and possibly change the current header to one from the old blog post. Thank you in advance. http://zootycoon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Peenut2k7/Wiki_Logo_Change_Poll#WikiaArticleComments Machinimas and a troublesome wiki contributor I was very taken a back recently when after suggesting that Machinima content be moved from this wiki to the fanfiction wiki, due to the fact no other gaming wiki will draw attention to machinima, and I was flamed by an anonymous wiki contributor on my user talk page. I replied, some what rudely, but only directed at the content that I believed should be removed, rather than the contributor who complained. This person then replied very rudly, making false accusations and undermining my morth at this wiki. As you know I have been a contributor here for over a year and i would not deliberatly vandalise a page. I therefore request that you help to resolve this situation Edaphosaurus (talk) 15:39, October 31, 2014 (UTC) More Spam... User:CLEANUPTHOSETREES has been doing... something. Primarily a page based around a nonexistent war based around the largely defunct website "Zoo Tycoon Volcano" and a bunch of images. Peenut2k7 (talk) 05:53, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :I think you seriously need to get someone else to be a moderator alongside you, so they can help you get rid of troublemakers like CUTT. CrashBash (talk) 07:52, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Are you an admin of the Zoo Tycoon wiki ? Needs to be able to delete articles Currently, it's impossible for contributors to delete pages. But some useless pages of this wiki (like this , this , or this ) need to be deleted. So if you dont want to let guests contributors to do this, maybe you can give this privilege for some contributors . I would be happy to help the wiki by this way. megazootycoon2.jimdo.com (talk) 12:15, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello RootFloatCream, I have been a member of this wiki for awhile now but recently I have encountered a user that makes me not want to be here anymore. The user is CrashBash and for the past few days he has been breathing down my neck so to speak and acting like an admin (which from what I read is a violation of rules 5, 11, and 12). Basicly what happened was, I went to check my email one day and I saw that their were changes to a few pages I edited the day before and a message on my talk page. I clicked to see what was different and I saw that all of the edits that I did were completely removed (this made me think I accidentally did something horribly wrong at first). I went to read the message on my talk page and it was from a user called CrashBash, the same person that deleted all my edits. I tried to resolve this peacefully by explaining that instead of deleting everything because of a small spelling error I didn't see due to me having Dyslexia, he could just fix my mistake and tell me what I did wrong etc. It did work in that he stopped deleting everything but now it feels like every time I edit he has to come along and change something that really isn't an issue. For example deleting all Trivia on pages just because it has nothing or little to do with the animal in game. From what I have seen before I joined was that the Trivia was mostly just some cool facts about the animal in real life or comparing it to the games for example the moose in both games lacks a bell (the skin that hangs down on the neck of the moose). I have seen that other users are having issues with CrashBash for the same reasons and that you have warned him 2 times before as well. Thank you for your time -Horse14t (talk) 02:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) unofficial stuff Can all the unofficial animals, etc. be deleted? It looks unprofessional. Other wikis have different wikis for fanart and fanfiction. B®¥@N (talk) 19:08, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Root has addressed this issue in the past. "Fan-made animals, expansion packs, Zoo Tycoon-related machinimas, etc. do have a place on this Wikia, as they may not be official, but they are relevant to the subject." Peenut2k7 (talk) 19:16, April 10, 2015 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Zoo_Tycoon_Wiki_(4) http://zootycoon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adoption Is it time to change the Wiki Banner? My pre-existing poll for whether or not to change the wiki's banner has been running for about 10 months at this point, and the unanimous decision has been to change it to the Zoo Tycoon 2 themed banner. Does this mean that it is time to change the banner? --Peenut2k7 (talk) 00:05, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm perfectly okay with the idea. Go ahead. --Peenut2k7 (talk) 20:37, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Sir :) Lycaon Pictus (talk) 06:21, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Sir, i think we should remove Zoo Tycoon Volcano as our affiliates because they attack this wiki. Lycaon Pictus (talk) 06:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Sir, can i be an admin ? Just for deleting unecessary page. Report This user http://zootycoon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Peenut2k7 vandalized the T-Rex page. You do realize he admitted it, and cleared it? Or did he do it again? Spinosaurus111 (talk) 22:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Are you shitting me? That was not vandalism. ._. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 22:18, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi RootFloatCream, I wanted to send you a message and ask if I could serve the website as an admin? As the number 4 contributor of the form, I have done a lot to progress the website and could do even more with adminship privilages. I would be happy to answer any questions that you have about my qualifications, etc. Thanks- Dakolson (talk) 14:55, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, RootFloatCream! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Zoo Tycoon community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 22:15, September 24, 2015 (UTC)